Maldito Potter
by ALMBresei
Summary: Vivir a la sombra de su padre es duro, y ahora debe vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano también. James Sirius Potter siente que hay algo maldito en el nombre que le eligieron, condenado a ser el payaso de la clase e intentando superar a los miembros de su familia, recorre un camino inquietante que parece no desembocar en un buen lugar.
1. Chapter 1: Minuto Cero

Vivir a la sombra de su padre es duro, y ahora debe vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano también. James Sirius Potter siente que hay algo maldito en el nombre que le eligieron, condenado a ser el payaso de la clase e intentando superar a los miembros de su familia, recorre un camino inquietante que parece no desembocar en un buen lugar.

Jamás cuestionaría las decisiones del sombrero seleccionador, pero las cosas cambiaron en Hogwarts, y él también cambió desde el día en que fue seleccionado.

Un recorrido por la mente, la magia, las relaciones, y la sombra que todos poseemos y que a veces es capaz de consumirnos.


	2. Chapter 2: 23 de Junio, 2020

_"_ _Hagrid me dijo que no fuiste a visitarlo más, él puede ayudarte y escucharte, no puede ser un impedimento el hecho de que tu hermano y sus amigos estén allí todo el tiempo. Intenta hacerte un espacio, habla con él, estamos muy preocupados por ti. Dominique nos dijo que te vio peleando con Cressida; lamento sonar como un entrometido, pero solías hablar conmigo hijo. Solías contarme las cosas que te sucedían…_

 _Recibí tu última carta hace cuatro meses, aún la conservo guardada y la leo a veces… No puedo evitar preguntarme qué sucedió y no veo la hora de que termine el año escolar para que vuelvas a casa y podamos verte. James, habla con nosotros… Nos tortura estar lejos, te amamos._

 _Papá."_

Cressida le daba la espalda. Estaba sentada en aquella silla, mirando por la ventana con las rodillas encogidas contra su pecho. Si James cerraba los ojos en aquel momento podía recordarla con lujo de detalles. Su cabello rubio atado en un moño improvisado, su perfil silencioso ocultándose, sus ojos inexpresivos… ¿Estaría llorando? ¿Estaba enojada? Nunca había logrado descubrirlo.

"El juego terminó hace tiempo, James." Podía recordar esas palabras con claridad, casi podía oírlas en la oscuridad de su habitación. "Ya no somos niños…"

Decir "lo siento" no bastaba. No bastaba para Cressida. No bastaba para sus padres.

Con las manos temblorosas pasó a la siguiente carta, arrugada y estropeada por todas las veces en que había sido releída. Sus ojos saltaban entre las líneas, no necesitaba leerla porque ya la sabía de memoria.

 _"_ _¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos por la casa? ¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñamos a montar tu primera escoba? Siempre dije que eras el niño más talentoso que conocía, lo sigo diciendo aún hoy… Quisiera que vengas a casa antes, hay mucho de que hablar mi cielo. Confío en ti, confío en que estás bien y que todo lo podrás enfrentar como el maravilloso Gryffindor que eres…_

 _Cuentas con nosotros siempre, por Merlín, creo que ni siquiera necesito repetírtelo, pero por si acaso…_

 _Si tan sólo supiera qué está sucediendo…"_

La letra de su madre se volvía cada vez más desprolija y desordenada porque ella estaba nerviosa y esa emoción se apoderaba de ella a medida que la pluma trazaba todas sus inquietudes. Decir perdón no bastaba, pero ¿qué bastaba a aquellas alturas? Hablaría con sus padres cuando regresara a casa. Hablaría con ellos y les explicaría…

Sus ojos se elevaron hasta el almanaque. Sólo faltaban dos semanas para que el año escolar llegara a su fin. Unas breves vacaciones y regresaría a Hogwarts en su último año para ser… Aún no sabía quién sería. Pero hablaría con sus padres y les diría cómo había empezado todo, lo que lo preocupaba, lo que lo había sumido allí, lo que lo había apartado hasta aquel rincón de su habitación, releyendo cartas e intentando explicarse a sí mismo por qué no visitaba a Hagrid, por qué había peleado con Cressida, por qué desde hacía un tiempo no soportaba ver a su hermano en los pasillos acompañado por su prima y su amigo.

Les explicaría… Si primero lograba explicárselo a sí mismo.

—¿Y bien? —La voz de Regar sobresaltó a James, pero no lo demostró al volverse. Conservó su mueca inexpresiva incluso al encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de quien, durante los últimos seis años, había sido su mejor amigo. —¿Qué vas a hacer?

¿Qué iba a hacer? Buscar a Cressida le parecía la mejor opción, pero, demonios, hacía tiempo que las mejores opciones no eran el camino por el cual él se decidía al final. La decisión estaba tomada incluso antes de que abriera la boca para responder. Y Regar, conociéndolo más que nadie en todo aquel lugar, presionaba los puños como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo porque sabía lo que venía.

Ojalá lo hiciera.

Maldita sea, ojalá lo detuviera.


	3. Chapter 3: 07 de Septiembre, 2019

Pasar su cumpleaños sentado frente a una furiosa McGonagall no era realmente lo peor que podía pasarle a James. Incluso sonreía mientras ella se paseaba tras su escritorio soltándole una extensa perorata sobre lo que había hecho mal y por qué. Él no tenía la culpa de que algunos profesores fuesen tan sensibles y no reconocieran una broma cuando la veían, ¡deberían agradecer que diese algo de alegría a sus vidas!

—Profesora —suspiró el muchacho reclinándose en su asiento y balanceándose tranquilamente—, no fue tan grave, si el profesor Longbottom fuese un poco más…

—No, Potter —lo interrumpió McGonagall con un dejo de seguridad—. Perder el control sobre una tentácula venenosa no es tan grave, alterar a un girasol morado no es tan grave, pero ¡¿arrojar mandrágoras desde el cielo raso del invernadero?!

James se sonrió para sí mismo al recordar las expresiones de todos, y McGonagall debió ver eso en su rostro. Más aún, debió reconocerlo y comprender que sería un caso perdido, porque se dejó caer en su asiento y se frotó la frente con una mano. Esa mujer necesitaba retirarse, no era la primera vez que James lo pensaba. Su madre le había contado que Minerva McGonagall se había dedicado de lleno a enseñar cuando había sido abandonada por su esposo y había perdido su único embarazo, Dios sabía hacía cuántos años atrás. Ella no había vuelto a estar en pareja, ni siquiera lo había intentado, se había abocado a su carrera por completo y, siendo sus alumnos todo lo que ella tenía, se veía reacia a retirarse sin importar cuántos Potter, Weasley y un extenso etcétera le diesen dolores de cabeza.

McGonagall alzó la mirada hacia él. Lo atravesó con sus felinos ojos tras los anteojos rectangulares y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—A veces me pregunto si tu padre te sentenció llamándote James Sirius —suspiró—. Cuando leí tu nombre en la lista creí que me infartaría, estuve a punto de renunciar ese día.

James soltó una prolongada carcajada y alzó la mano para que ella le chocara los cinco. La profesora no lo hizo. No estaba bromeando. El muchacho se encogió de hombros sin perder su sonrisa, el atributo que, creía él, más gustaba a las chicas. Solía sonreír mucho y algunos decían que era demasiado altanero, pero eso no era cierto, simplemente disfrutaba de la vida. En aquel colegio parecía que eso era un crimen, pero a él lo traía sin cuidado. De todos modos lo estaba haciendo bien, había obtenido siete MHB, era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, tenía amigos en tres de las cuatro casas y estaba en el club de eminencias de Slughorn por poco que le interesara. En realidad, seguía asistiendo a esas estúpidas reuniones por consejo de su padre. Para proteger al pequeño Albus, como si ese mocoso necesitara protección de algún tipo.

Minerva McGonagall se inclinó sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus manos. Sus labios se habían tensado y esa postura sugería que quería que James le prestara toda su atención porque iba a hablarle enserio, más enserio de lo que alguna vez alguien se había molestado en hablarle.

—Provienes de un largo linaje de magos, Potter —susurró con un tono profundo y serio. Había algo más allí, sin embargo. Parecía compasión. —Un linaje con un gen particular que poseyó tu abuelo, tus tíos y hasta tu madre, estoy segura. Eres brillante, pero no entiendes de límites y eso puede jugarte en contra.

—Estaría en Ravenclaw si tuviese límites, ¿no cree? —replicó James esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

McGonagall suspiró largamente.

—Tu padre tenía límites. Pocos, pero los tenía —le recordó ella—. Tu abuela Lily igual, ninguno de ellos estuvo en Ravenclaw. Y tu hermano menor…

—El pequeño prodigio de la familia —bufó él por lo bajo.

—Es brillante y tiene límites. —McGonagall lo miró con gravedad—. Tampoco está en Ravenclaw.

James bufó intentando conservar su ironía pese a que había perdido la sonrisa. Albus Potter había dado qué hablar desde el primer día en que había puesto un pie allí. Todo lo que se había dicho había quedado opacado de inmediato por una afirmación que resonaba en todo el colegio: El muchacho tenía talento, un talento que no se veía en Hogwarts desde hacía muchos años, quizá décadas completas. Ni siquiera la talentosa Lily había logrado opacarlo, lo que Albus tenía sencillamente era imposible de encontrar en muchos magos. Así y todo, James no sentía admiración. No estaba seguro de qué era, suponía que simplemente se preocupaba y, otras veces…

Otras veces se enojaba.

—No, él está en Slytherin —afirmó sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación—. ¡Qué alivio! ¿Verdad?

McGongall se tomó su tiempo para responderle. Por unos cuantos minutos se limitó a observarlo en silencio con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y, finalmente, debió de decidir que había tenido suficiente de aquella conversación porque se enderezó en su asiento y golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos. Su pesado anillo resonó contra la madera. Llevaba una esmeralda en él. Para haber sido la jefa de Gryffindor le gustaba mucho el verde.

—Eres un chico listo, Potter —le aseguró de forma tajante—, estoy segura de que harás algo bueno con eso algún día. Entre tanto, estarás en detención una semana…

—¡Oh, vamos!

—Y escribiré a tu padre.

La mandíbula de James cayó. Su padre iría a Hogwarts en diez días para dictar un curso breve, algo que había hecho durante años completos sin detenerse pese al cansancio, las heridas o su ajetreada agenda. Una cosa era recibir una carta regañándolo, pero tener que soportar una conversación de "hombre a hombre" como él solía llamarlas… Bien, eso sí que era una mierda.

James se puso de pie y salió del despacho a la vez que McGonagall le indicaba los horarios en que lo esperaría para cumplir con su castigo, con su maldita sentencia por poseer el gen "James Potter". El nombre también, dicho sea de paso.

Caminó hacia los jardines echando humo y no se molestó en apreciar cómo los alumnos de Hufflepuff ayudaban al profesor Longbottom a trasplantar las mandrágoras que él había alterado. La única Huffle que le interesaba ver en aquel momento no se encontraba allí, se encontraba en la playa como cada tarde, tirando piedras al lago y esperando a que sus amigos se reunieran con ella. Cressida McLaggen, su chica favorita en el mundo.

Rubia, delgada y ocasionalmente malhumorada, ella se encontraba a orillas del lago cruzada de brazos y haciendo un mohín de molestia. James se acercó por atrás y la empujó al pasar, ganándose un puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡Qué ánimos tenemos hoy! —le espetó.

—¡Te pasaste de la raya con el profesor Longbottom, James! —replicó ella.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada divertida.

—¿Por qué no estás ayudando en el invernadero entonces? —la pinchó—. Con los demás, los buenos de Huffle.

Cressida puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó en un árbol torciendo el gesto. Se veía pensativa aquel día, parecía estar molesta. Quizá algún recuerdo la estaba atormentando, pero era ella quien decidía cuándo y qué quería compartir.

—Los de Hufflepuff no somos sólo buenos —murmuró entre dientes—. Algunos estamos ahí porque no nos define una sola etiqueta, tenemos demasiados talentos… —Miró a James de reojo y se encogió un poco de hombros. —Al menos eso me decía mi madre para que no me sintiera mal por no estar en la casa de la familia.

James conocía a Cressida desde hacía muchos años, pues su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio y habían coincidido en muchas reuniones siendo no más que niños. Habían subido juntos al tren el primer día de clases, seis años atrás y se habían sentado juntos en el mismo vagón haciendo especulaciones sobre lo increíbles que sus vidas serían una vez que estuviesen en Gryffindor, la casa de sus familias. Cressida había entrado a Hufflepuff y ese parecía ser un hecho que la afectaba aún seis años después de rutina. Llevaba esa etiqueta como una carga y renegaba de sí misma todo el tiempo, aunque hacía mucho había dejado de importarle el dejo de decepción en el rostro de su padre cuando la veía con la túnica de su casa. Había llorado mucho las primeras semanas, había peleado con muchos también. Ahora simplemente se dedicaba a amargarse cuando el pensamiento la aplastaba.

"Al menos tienes belleza" había señalado alguien.

Y Cressida le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo.

James la miró de arriba abajo, calculándola con ojo crítico.

—No te ves nada bien —le advirtió.

Cressida le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —le espetó—. Estabas muy ocupado desenterrando mandrágoras esta mañana, por lo que…

—¡Oh, no! —la interrumpió James en un gesto teatral que la enmudeció. Fingió que le bajaba la presión realizando ademanes bruscos y ridículos, atrayendo la atención de muchos compañeros y bañando de carmín las mejillas de su amiga. —¡Soy tan mal amigo! ¡Merezco un castigo eterno de tu parte, McLaggen! —Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y se aferró de su mano. —¡Perdóname, suplico tu piedad, oh ejemplo de misericordia y lealtad…!

—¡Suelta mi mano, subnormal! —le espetó ella retrocediendo cuanto pudo.

Les llegó una sonora carcajada a sus espaldas. Regar O'Kelly caminaba hacia ellos, acompañado por su hermana de quince años quien, como siempre, se marcharía para ir con sus amigas en cuanto James abriera la boca. Él no se hizo esperar: Se puso de pie, se acomodó la túnica con un ademán altivo y se acomodó el cabello con una mano antes de dirigirse a la muchacha con un guiño cómplice.

—Hola, O'Kelly —la saludó con su mejor tono seductor—. Oí que tienes una cita conmigo.

—Sí —bufó Renna O'Kelly poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Justo después de amputarme todos los dedos de la mano derecha.

Besó a su hermano en la mejilla y se marchó hacia donde sus amigos estaban meneando la cabellera cobriza e ignorando las miradas de James. Regar le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro sin molestarse en moderar su fuerza.

—Es mi hermana, imbécil —le recordó.

—Será mi mujer algún día —le aseguró James.

Regar le dio otro puñetazo, esta vez con suficiente fuerza como para que James desistiera con sus bromas, y Cressida fingió que vomitaba. Pese a esos ademanes, ella se veía un poco más animada y con eso le bastaba a James. Cressida era su mejor amiga, ella conocía partes y detalles de él que nadie podría siquiera imaginar. Él también conocía cosas sobre ella que podrían enmudecer a cualquiera. Se protegían el uno al otro, se necesitaban, se equilibraban y lograban armonía. Esos eran los buenos tiempos de Hogwarts: cuando James la miraba a los ojos y eso solo lograba arrancar una sonrisa sincera a Cressida. La turbulencia siempre estaba en el fondo de sus ojos celestes, unos ojos que emulaban el color del cielo, transmitiendo la sensación de que pronto una tormenta arrasaría con todo y se llevaría el azul por siempre. No si James estaba allí para evitarlo.

—Sólo te perdonaré porque es tu cumpleaños —susurró ella a su oído.

Y James sonrió. Los buenos tiempos de Hogwarts. Los tiempos en que Cressida podía perdonarlo. Los tiempos en que él merecía su perdón.

¿Cuánto faltaba para que cambiara aquello?

Quizá diez días. Lo que su padre tardaría en llegar a Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: 15 de Septiembre, 2019

**James discute con el profesor Longbottom, se siente diferente al resto de su familia e infravalorado. Comienza a notarse de dónde proviene la competencia que siente con su hermano menor y cómo se compara todo el tiempo. La idea es actualizar todas las semanas, quizá no sea un trabajo fácil y puedo tardar, pero agradeceré los reviews para saber si vale la pena continuar con esto! Como saben, vale la pena saber si lo que uno está haciendo es apreciado, así que agradeceré mucho el apoyo :)**

* * *

 **15 de Septiembre, 2019**

Había algunos lugares de Hogwarts que James disfrutaba particularmente, el campo de Quiditch tenía el puesto número uno, pero uno de sus lugares favoritos, sin duda, era la sala multipropósito: ¿En que otro lugar de ese castillo vigilado podría estar a gusto con una chica sin ojos curiosos o castigos eventuales?

Había muchos motivos por los cuales Cressida era su chica favorita en el mundo: Era quien mejor la entendía, quien siempre le prestaba el oído, quien tenía la palabra justa y a veces le robaba las palabras de los labios. Poseía unos enormes ojos que siempre eran comprensivos y que parecían ver donde nadie más veía y, además de su primer beso, era la primera chica con la cual había compartido una noche y descubierto los placeres de la carne. Con ella despertó aquella mañana, ambos recostados en esa cómoda cama que la sala multipropósitos les había provisto, observando el mapa del merodeador para encontrar el momento justo para salir de allí sin ser descubiertos. Su padre no sabía que él tenía ese mapa, por supuesto: Lo había robado. Lo que no había podido robarle era la capa de invisibilidad, la cual tenía muy bien oculta en un rincón de la casa.

James soltó un bufido de frustración sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los pies que iban de un lado a otro permanentemente.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensa el profesor Longbottom caminar por ese pasillo? —gruñó.

—No lo sé —admitió Cressida, apoyada cálidamente en su pecho. Pese al gesto casi romántico, ella sabía que no podían compartir más que una amistad y alguna casual noche. Al menos eso era lo que James quería creer. —Quizá te está buscando y sabe que estás aquí —le soltó. Se le escapó una carcajada al ver la expresión horrorizada en su rostro.

—No me extrañaría, a veces me da la sensación de que habla conmigo como si fuese mi padre —murmuró.

Eso era una verdad a medias. Mucha gente se había referido a él como si fuese Harry Potter en persona, pero eso había cambiado cuando Albus había llegado al colegio. Ahora todos los profesores preferían hablar con él, al parecer, era más aplicado y serio. Puso los ojos en blanco instintivamente y a Cressida no se le escapó el detalle, pero no hizo comentarios tampoco.

—Si tan sólo tuviese la capa de invisibilidad…

—Deberías apoderarte de ella este verano —señaló la chica reincorporándose y contemplándolo con un brillo entusiasta en los grandes ojos del color del cielo—. Séptimo año será increíble con el mapa y la capa.

—Lo he intentado —aseguró James—. Mi padre no me preocupa, pero mi madre me dará una buena tunda si me vuelve a encontrar hurgando entre sus cosas.

Cressida soltó una carcajada y se dejó caer de espaldas. Su rostro se volvió serio gradualmente mientras ella contemplaba el cielo raso en absoluto silencio. A veces, James se preguntaba qué pensamiento la estaría torturando. A veces, lo sabía. Aquel día creía tener sospechas. Acarició uno de sus hombros desnudos, pues tenían algo de tiempo hasta que el profesor Longbottom se largara, pero quería utilizarlo para hablar con ella.

—Entonces, ¿cómo han estado las cosas con tu padre? —le preguntó.

Cressida lo miró de reojo. No, lo apuñaló con sus ojos intensos que parecían traspasarlo con violencia por la estupidez de la conversación que estaba intentando mantener encontrándose ella desnuda y en una posición tan vulnerable. Sabía lo que iba a pasar incluso antes de que ocurriera y, aun así, no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla: Cressida se puso de pie, se colocó la túnica del colegio, guardó su ropa interior en uno de los bolsillos y salió apresuradamente con el cabello despeinado y los pies descalzos. James corrió tras ella, pero había dado tan sólo tres pasos cuando chocó con alguien de frente. Se dio puñetazos en su fuero interno.

—James.

—Profesor Longbottom. —James torció el gesto e intentó esquivar al hombre para poder ver hacia donde se dirigía Cressida, pero no llegaba a verla desde allí.

—La señorita McLaggen tenía algo de prisa —le aclaró el profesor. Algo cruzó sus ojos, una certeza, de seguro sabía qué habían estado haciendo allí, aunque no tenía pinta de haber hecho lo mismo en sus años de estudiante. —¿Tienes un minuto, James?

James se volvió hacia el hombre a regañadientes. El único motivo por el cual no lo mandaba a criar escregutos, era por respeto a la amistad que tenía con su padre y por el hecho de que habían luchado juntos en la guerra. La historia de cómo Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort se había convertido en una especie de folklore para la comunidad mágica: Todos sabían los hechos de pe a pa, sabían quiénes habían influido y cómo, y sabían quiénes habían sido los grandes héroes. Había muchos detalles distorsionados y hasta inventos, por supuesto, pero los nombres de Hermione Granger, Ronald y Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom acompañaban el nombre de Harry Potter en cada historia. Eran lo héroes de la guerra. Eran quienes lo habían sacrificado todo en nombre de la sociedad mágica.

Sólo por eso, luego de seis años, James seguía escuchando a un hombre que, en realidad, le resultaba sumamente ñoño.

—Creo que me debes una disculpa, James —señaló el profesor.

James arqueó las cejas. Según él, no había nada más patético que exigir una disculpa, y maldijo a Cressida en su fuero interno por irse así y exponerlo a aquella situación.

—¿Y eso sería por qué…?

—Las mandrágoras —le recordó el hombre.

James soltó una carcajada divertida al recordarlo y el profesor Longbottom se mostró muy molesto por ello.

—Pasar la noche fuera de las habitaciones está prohibido —replicó. La sonrisa altiva de James se borró como si una brisa se la hubiese llevado. —Sé que es eso lo que estuviste haciendo, pero lo pasaré por alto si hablas conmigo de hombre a hombre.

"De hombre a hombre". ¿Habría copiado el profesor esa frase de su padre, o su padre del profesor? Le resultaba absurda, siempre hablaban de hombre a hombre que él supiera, a menos que alguien se dedicara por allí a hablar con los animales como era el caso de Hagrid.

—De acuerdo. —James soltó todo el aire de los pulmones en un bufido y dedicó un ademán teatral a su profesor—. _Lo sieeeeento_.

Neville Longbottom arqueó las cejas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. James había visto fotografías de él cuando era niño. Era un gordito de media estatura con grandes dientes y expresión aturdida, pero no había quedado rastro de eso en el hombre que se paraba frente a él en aquel momento. Longbottom debía superar el metro ochentaicinco, sus brazos eran musculosos, su piel poseía muchas cicatrices curadas hacia tiempo y algunas heridas nuevas por su trabajo con plantas peligrosas. Su expresión era, quizá, lo que más había cambiado. Había hablado con su madre alguna vez al respecto, ella le había explicado que la guerra los había cambiado a todos, que quienes más involucrados habían estado poseían una sombra que no los abandonaría jamás. Eso era lo que había en el rostro de aquel hombre.

—No importa cómo hayan sido los hombres de tu familia en el colegio, siempre fueron grandes e hicieron cosas grandiosas llegado el momento —le aseguró el profesor—. Lo cierto es que, llegado el momento, también supieron cuándo tragarse su orgullo. Me preocupa que eso no esté sucediendo contigo, James.

—Debería ver a mi hermano entonces —bufó el muchacho.

—He hablado con Albus muchas veces —le recordó el profesor Longbottom—. Nunca se mordió la lengua al pedir una disculpa sincera.

—¡El Slytherin es él, no yo! —replicó James. Estaba molesto, su tío siempre le decía que decía estupideces cuando estaba molesto. —¡Si quieren seguir vanagloriando a Albus, háganlo lejos de mí! ¡Todos me exigieron ser un Gryffindor y ahora resulta que prefieren a una serpiente!

—Ser un Gryffindor no es…

—Tengo práctica de Quiditch.

James interrumpió al hombre y lo esquivó para dirigirse a su habitación y ponerse el equipo antes de que el entrenamiento comenzara. Sería muy mal visto que el capitán llegara tarde por haber estado revolcándose con una Hufflepuff que, en aquel momento, le estaba dando serios dolores de cabeza.

El profesor Longbottom habló cuando él ya se encontraba de espaldas.

—Tendré que hablar con la directora de esto —le advirtió.

Pero el muchacho no se volvió. Un problema más o menos le daba lo mismo, su padre estaría allí en dos días y ya tenía suficientes problemas, por lo que, ¿qué más le daba? Soportaría todos los regaños en un solo día.

— _Cerdo Encantado_ —le dijo a la dama gorda.

—Cerdo serás tú —respondió ella con una sonrisita cínica antes de dejarlo entrar.

James soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco. Jamás comprendería cuál era la gracia de poner contraseñas tan estúpidas sólo para darle a un retrato la oportunidad de regodearse con su vacía existencia. Se había preguntado muchas veces sobre aquellas pinturas, es decir, estaban atrapadas en un lienzo y su función carecía de humanidad. ¿Tendrían consciencia? ¿Tendrían los recuerdos de las personas a las cuales habían pertenecido? Es decir, ¿no debería considerarse inhumano el tener a un ser pensante y sintiente atrapado por siempre en un cuadro? ¿No debería haber derechos o algo así para ellos? A menudo, el mundo mágico se le hacía absurdo.

—¡James!

El muchacho se sobresaltó, aunque no debería: Sólo era su hermana menor, sentada en uno de los sillones con su gato enorme en su falda. En animal saltó y se acercó al fuego cuando ella corrió hacia James casi dando brincos.

—¿Vas al campo de Quiditch? —le preguntó—. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—No —replicó James sin detenerse en su camino a la habitación.

—¡Quiero hacer las pruebas, James! —insistió ella—. ¡Tengo el talento de mamá y papá también! ¡No quiero ser la única de la familia que no está en un equipo!

—Eso no es mi problema, Lily.

—¡Claro que sí, tú eres el capitán!

—No admitimos a nadie de primer año.

Lily le cortó el paso colocándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que, sin duda, había heredado de su madre y su abuela.

—Esa es una estúpida regla que perdió vigencia hace más de veinte años —le recordó.

—Es mi regla, Lily, no admito a nadie de primer año y ya estoy suficientemente contento con mi buscador —respondió sin titubear—. Cuando estés en segundo año hablaremos, aprende primero.

—Y el más indicado para dar ese consejo —bufó ella. Sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente desanimada como para ir por su gato y dejarse caer en la butaca una vez más.

A James no lo sorprendía que Lily fuese tan insistente, hacía aquello todo el tiempo. Él y Albus habían ingresado a sus equipos en el primer año, aunque él era el primer hombre de la familia que no jugaba de buscador: Era el guardián, una posición que disfrutaba mucho más pues era demasiado alto y grande como para ser ágil y veloz. Albus sí era buscador, tal como su padre, pues parecía ser su copia exacta sin importar que el sombrero lo hubiese enviado a Slytherin.

Al convertirse en capitán del equipo, James había cambiado las reglas y no había admitido a nadie que estuviese en primer año por un sencillo motivo: Les faltaba experiencia en lo que a los partidos de Hogwarts respectaba y a veces cometían faltas graves o hacían estupideces que les podía costar la copa.

Su equipo ya lo estaba esperando en el campo cuando apareció.

—¡Vamos! —les gritó James sólo de llegar—. ¡A sus escobas, dense prisa!

Regar lo esperó. Él era el buscador del equipo, era muy hábil y rara vez se le escapaba la snitch. Parecía tener un talento nato. En aquel momento lo miraba con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas mientras aguardaba junto a su escoba. James no tenía tiempo de hablar, estaba ansioso por subir y comenzar a jugar, era allí el único lugar donde era libre, lo único de Hogwarts que genuinamente disfrutaba. El Quiditch era su vida y era a lo que planeaba dedicarse cuando dejara el castillo atrás.

—¿Estuviste con Cressida? —le preguntó Regar.

—Estuve con tu madre —replicó James.

Regar le dio un puñetazo en el brazo pese a que ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas bromas sobre las mujeres de su familia. Un poco más apaciguado, señaló a las tribunas.

—Ella se encuentra allí —le dijo.

James miró y notó la cabellera rubia de inmediato. Sintió un nudo en su estómago, pero necesitaba concentrarse: Hablaría con ella después. Le pediría sus más sinceras disculpas si era necesario. Ahora necesitaba trabajar.

Todos subieron con sus escobas y comenzaron a sobrevolar el campo. James lanzó un par de indicaciones, las suficientes para que estuviesen entretenidos, y se dedicó a frenar los potenciales goles mientras su mente tenía cancha libre para divagar a gusto. Aquel día, su cabeza estaba inquieta y lo llevaba a pensar en Albus. El maravilloso y perfecto Albus.

Aún podía recordar el día en que se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador sobre el cabello negro heredado de su padre. James no lo terminaba de comprender, ¿cómo podía parecérsele tanto? Él no era igual a su padre, ni siquiera tenía su color de cabello, él había heredado el cabello castaño de Dios sabía dónde. A penas sí era reconocido como un Potter y, por lo general, lo comparaban con su abuelo y sus tíos por los dolores de cabeza que les daba.

El sombrero había estado sobre su cabeza mucho tiempo, quizá más que sobre la de cualquier otro estudiante. James se había inclinado sobre la mesa, expectante y preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando, pues a él apenas le había rozado el cabello antes de exclamar "¡Gryffindor!" bien alto y claro.

Pero con Albus se tardaba. Y, cuando el sombrero habló, nadie hubiese esperado lo que iba a salir de allí: Slytherin. Había sido casi como un susurro perdiéndose en el salón que guardaba un mortal silencio, y así había quedado por unos cuantos segundos hasta que los susurros habían comenzado. Todos hablaban entre ellos, todos estaban sorprendidos, todos esperaban que un digno hijo de Harry Potter fuese seleccionado para Gryffindor. Lily había sido la prueba, Albus era el único distinto.

Irónicamente, era el que más se parecía a su padre.

Pronto, todos habían dejado de hablar sobre lo extraño de que estuviese en Slytherin y habían comenzado a hablar sobre el enorme talento que poseía, lo humilde que era y lo agradable que les resultaba a todos.

Lo que más recordaba James, era la reacción de sus padres.

Cuando él había comenzado en Hogwarts, había tenido que esperar hasta las vacaciones de invierno para ver a sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando fue Albus quien transitó su primer año allí, ellos viajaron inmediatamente luego de recibir la noticia de que el niño estaba en Slytherin. James se había preguntado qué le esperaba a su hermano menor, y lo que le esperaba lo había dejado perplejo: Ginny y Harry estaban orgullosos. Lo abrazaban, le aseguraban que estaría muy bien en aquella casa y que estaban orgullosos de él, que todos en el colegio estaban hablando maravillas sobre su muchacho.

Su muchacho.

Y James no lo entendía.

Una bludger estuvo a punto de derribarlo, pero la esquivó y atajó una quaffle al mismo tiempo.

—¡Buena esa, capitán! —lo felicitó Roxxane, una de sus primas y bateadora del equipo.

James sacudió la cabeza. En otro momento hubiese sonreído al comentario, pero se encontraba muy distraído. Necesitaba centrar su atención en el juego, aquello podría salirle caro. Oyó muchas voces desde las tribunas y miró de reojo, pues muchos de sus compañeros solían ir a ver los entrenamientos.

Su estómago subió hasta su garganta y se encogió allí.

Albus estaba en la tribuna junto con Rose y el niño Malfoy, los tres observándolo. Hacía tiempo no veía a su hermano y, por algún motivo, no le gustó nada encontrarlo allí tan repentinamente. Estaba lejos, pero podía ver su rostro con claridad, el rostro de Harry Potter aunque, quizá, más buenmozo. Vio al muchacho abrir los ojos verdes al máximo, sus compañeros gritaron su nombre para que prestara atención y, demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto, algo golpeó su cabeza.

Oyó un crujido. Una sandía reventándose haría el mismo ruido. Un pitido agudo se apoderó de sus oídos e, incluso antes de comprender lo que estaba mal, se sintió caer desde los treinta metros de altura a los que se encontraba.

No estaba despierto para cuando golpeó el suelo.

* * *

 **Harry Potter hará su aparición en el próximo capítulo, el cual transcurre el 17 de Septiembre! Se va a aclarar por qué James tiene ese asunto personal con Slytherin y su hermano, así que espero que estén atentos.**

 **Quedan aún muchas historias por contar, como la relación de Cressida con su padre, lo que pasó con la generación anterior y cómo es la vida de Albus hoy.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y ayúdenme a saber qué tanto vale la pena continuar y qué les parece lo escrito!**

 **Saludos a todos**

 **Bresei**


End file.
